Season of Giving
by Huntress of Wonderland
Summary: Tis the night before Christmas... and Soifon has business to take care of. Of course Yoruichi isn't that happy with this and she can't help but feel a little worried. What is Soi doing? What happens when Yoruichi thinks the worst? Yorusoi.
1. Chapter 1

_Wow, it sure has been a while! Hey there, and let me apologize for not doing anything in months. There was so much going on and I started my basketball season and everything just started piling up. Anyway, let's get back to this multi- chapter. Yeah I promised a real multi-chapter but I haven't gotten all the flaws out yet so I hope this will be efficient enough to put up while I think. Also, I know this is like a month late (it's a Christmas fic) so I also apologize for that as well… I kind of miss being on this writing flow so I'll put it up for the heck of it. So without further ado, here's some Yorusoi; enjoy!_

**The Season of Giving**

"Lady Yoruichi, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Of course I'm sure! Besides, this is going to be fun!"

"And the safety precautions are… where exactly?"

"Safety what?"

Soifon sighed as she slowly looked over the edge of the wooden sled only to see that the snow covered ground was hundreds of feet below. She thought back, telling herself how amazingly stupid she was for allowing Yoruichi to take her to 'have some fun'. She should have known when the purple-haired woman brought this thing called a 'sled' with her and then brought her to the roof of the tallest building in the Soul Society that this whole 'have some fun' idea was somewhat suspicious. And here they were, sitting on said sled, Soifon seated in front of Yoruichi. The older woman's front was pressed against the younger's back, her arms wrapped tightly around the captain's waist, pulling her warmth closer. Her long legs rested on either side of her little bee as they both stared down at the steep drop awaiting them. Yoruichi's eyes gleamed deviously with excitement whereas Soifon was still skeptical about the whole situation.

"So what's the plan?"

"Well, if all goes well…"

"If?!"

"Then we should go down about a hundred feet or so and then make a ninety degree turn and catch that roof over there," Yoruichi stated, removing one of her arms from around Soi's waist to point a finger to another snow covered roof a few meters away and a ways below them, "We'll ride that roof until the end of it and then fall another fifty feet to the last roof which is the squad's barracks behind that building and then land in the training grounds."

"Great…" Soifon groaned, still taking in the blueprints of this so called plan.

"Aw, come on little bee! This is going to be awesome!" Yoruichi exclaimed, nuzzling her cheek on the smaller woman's, causing the captain to blush madly.

"Alright, ready?" the Shihoin said abruptly.

Soifon quickly turned her head to face the woman behind her, "What wait, now?! No!"

"Too late!" Yoruichi lifted her foot from the snowy roof, the only thing keeping them from sliding down, and placed it on the sled. They began to slide down the roof and as they approached the drop, Yoruichi tightened her grip on the reigns and her hold around Soi's waist.

"Here we go!" Yoruichi shouted giving a howling "Woohoo!" as they finally slid off the edge and began their plummet.

"Oh crap!" The captain screamed, pressing her arms tight against Yoruichi's to insure that she was secure in her arms and had a less likely chance of falling off the wooden contraption. Yoruichi hooted and howled, cheered even as they plunged a hundred feet before shifting all of her weight to the right, causing the sled to turn. They landed on the second roof and began to glide the length of it. Their speed was gaining rapidly and soon enough they were at the edge and falling to the roof of Squad Two's barracks. No doubt the two woken up some napping squad members with the racket they were making, you know with Yoruichi cheering to go faster and Soifon's cries of denies of said request to go faster. Sledding down the last snowy roof, the duo's ride was just about over as they sailed off the roof with such velocity. As they were launched through the air, the sled 'mysteriously' fell out of Yoruichi's grasp and dropped to the ground as they continued to soar. Finally, the shunpo masters' landed heads first into a huge bluff of snow in the training grounds, the thing had to be at least three feet deep! They literally disappeared in the massive pile of snow, buried in the magical white stuff; however the sound of Yoruichi's jovial laughter was still audible even when she was underneath all that snow.

Digging out of the snow, Yoruichi came out of the bluff wearing a huge grin while chuckling whole-heartedly. Snow covered her clothes and got into every nook and cranny on her body. The white stuff entangled itself in her violet hair and even found its way down her shirt! She almost falls as she went to stand but caught and steadied herself before stepping out of the snow pile and into the regular foot of snow that covered the ground, rooftops, and fauna of the Soul Society. Yoruichi quickly brushed off the majority of the snow off her clothes and shook it out of her hair. Turning back to the mountain of snow, the Shihoin squatted down and began to dig through the snow. Hitting warmth and feeling movement, Yoruichi grinned and pulled the body of a dazed Soifon out of the snow and into her arms.

"That was one hell of a ride, huh?" Yoruichi laughed, putting the disoriented Soifon on her feet. Tan hands carefully brushed off the snow from Soi's face and hair before fixing the yellow scarf that was wrapped around the young captain's neck. "Hey, Soi? You here?"

Soifon came back to the world and was able to steady herself on her feet before answering, "That was awesome! We need to do that again!"

"I know! Come on let's go again," Yoruichi said, running over to the sled fifteen away with Soi following close behind her. The older woman picked up the wooden snow toy and held it in one arm and offered the other to the captain. Soifon became flustered and only blushed and looked away.

"Aw, come on. No one's around to see," Yoruichi stated, knowing full well about the younger woman's insecurities. She knew that she had to be slow and take the time to allow Soifon to open up and she needed to help her adjust to the reality of a relationship. So far, the last three months have been the greatest of both of the women's lives. Sweet, loving, maybe a little awkwardness at times but still loving, and fun.

"Ha, we just woke up a fourth of my squad from their afternoon naps," Soi responded, looking up at the snow falling from the sky.

"No one would be stupid enough to be in their barracks on such a perfect winter day. They're all at that Winter Olympics thing at the First Division."

"Not everyone is spectating or competing in the events."

"Like you and I?"

"Yes"

"Well this is about the only alone time we'll be getting for a while and the time is dwindling. It's already eight and the Olympics end at ten. But don't fret my little bee, the night is still young and it's Christmas Eve; we'll make cookies, build a gingerbread house, we can even cut down a tree and dec-"

"Oh crap," Soifon interrupted, "it's already eight? I'm sorry Lady Yoruichi but I need to go. There's something urgent I need to take care of," the captain said, turning to leave but was stopped by a hand arresting her arm.

"Hold up, where's the hollow? What do you need to do?" Yoruichi inquired, pulling the young captain back towards her.

"It's just some business I need to take care of," Soi mumbled, trying her best to avoid eye contact with those piercing golden eyes.

"Can't I come?" the Shihoin asked, quirking up an eyebrow in question. It was surprising, really, that Soi was opting to leave her while they were spending quality time together to go do something job related.

"No, I think I should go alone. Besides, it's kind of a long process," the captain explained. Of course, the explanation didn't exactly settle well with Yoruichi. Many concerns were flooding through her mind and she was contemplating whether or not to voice her unease to her little bee. Was she going on a dangerous mission? Was she being sent on an assassination errand? On Christmas Eve? However, these thoughts were forcefully pushed out of Yoruichi's mind as she tried not to think too harshly about the situation. Maybe she was getting her Christmas present? Or going to the store and getting things for the dinner they had planned to have tomorrow? Many things could be this business and personally, Yoruichi was not sure if she needed to keep pushing the subject.

A somewhat concerned look found its way onto Yoruichi's features as she stared intently into her lover's eyes.

"Are you sure? It doesn't matter how long it takes, I would happily come along as long as I'm with you, no matter what you're doing," she said truthfully, causing an already flustered Soifon to blush harder. Soifon's eyes widened at the statement before she turned away from the older woman. At this, Yoruichi sighed. She knew Soi still needed time to get used to their relationship and open up but sometimes she wished that her little bee could see that she sincerely loved her.

"Will you at least promise me to be careful; whatever you're doing, please?"

Soifon faced the Shihoin again, a confused look on her features.

"You make it sound like I'm going to fight in a war," a small smile found its way to her lips, "It's nothing for you to be concerned about, Lady Yoruichi."

"Knowing you, Little Bee, you would think a war isn't a big deal," the two women laughed at the statement before Yoruichi continued, "You promise?"

"I promise."

Yoruichi smiled, "Good."

Soifon returned the smile before turning to leave, however she was once again stopped by a tan hand on her arm. Turning back to face the taller woman, she heard her clear her throat.

"I believe you are forgetting something," Yoruichi purred before grasping the captain's chin with her thumb and index finger and leaning down to connect their lips. The kiss only lasted several seconds yet they could both feel the love and importance between them. Pulling back the two stared into each other's eyes, Yoruichi still having a hold on her lover's chin. The Shihoin was still leaning over as she nuzzled her nose with Soi's.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning then? Bright and early for Christmas?"

"Well, actually-"

"Look Captain! I told you they were an adorable couple!"

The two shunpo masters looked over and saw the captain and lieutenant of the Tenth Division walking up to them. Their hands were entwined as Rangiku literally pulled her captain towards the other couple, much to his annoyance. A glorious and large, gold medal hung from a blue, velvet ribbon around Hitsugaya's neck, resting on his chest.

The blushing Soifon put a foot's distance between herself and her goddess, still a bit self-conscience when it comes to being seen in a romantic situation in public (let alone in private).

"Congratulations, Captain Hitsugaya," Soi said after clearing her throat, noticing the medal the other captain had in his possession, "I see you won the Winter Olympics again."

"Thank you, Captain Soifon. However, there was no real competition. My question is why don't either you or Yoruichi participate?"

"Yeah!" Rangiku added, gripping her Captain's arm tighter in her grasp, bringing his cold warmness (?) closer to her form, "I bet you two would give Toshi some trouble keeping his reputation."

"Rangiku!"

"Oh hush, Darling. Anyway, would you two like to join us for a little celebration tea in the Tenth?"

Yoruichi and Soifon shared a glance, before Yoruichi spoke on behalf of both them, "Thank you for the offer, but we both have some stuff to take care of before tomorrow, ya know. I gotta head over to Kukaku's and see if that maniac has made it through another year, and Soi has to go do some crazy 'hey it's Christmas tomorrow so why not go off somewhere and do work' thing so yeah." Yoruichi sighed at the end of her little 'To Do' list, but gave her little bee a tight squeeze on the hand.

"Ugh, I know what you mean. Toshi always runs around like crazy with work when it's around the holidays. I mean just yesterday…"

The lieutenant and the goddess continued with their conversation while Soifon and Hitsugaya rolled their eyes simultaneously, both knowing that the topic of hating work could go on for hours once their partners went at it. After a few minutes, however, Soifon had to cut the small-talk short.

"I have to go now, Lady Yoruichi."

Pulling her into a warm hug, Yoruichi whispered, "Be safe, understand? I love you."

Toshiro decided that now was a good time to leave as he pulled Rangiku away, trying to give the other couple some privacy; much to the distaste of the lieutenant, since she wanted to watch the loving scene. Once the squad ten couple was out of earshot, Soifon slowly wrapped her arms around Yoruichi's neck, tucking her head underneath the goddess's chin. The sturdy arms encircling her waist tighten, almost to the point where with each inhale the captain took; Yoruichi's arms would continue to strengthen their grip, much like an anaconda. Yes as it may steal every breath its prey takes and replaces it with fear and pain, it also desperately holds on to a thing it needs for its own survival. What a selfish characteristic it may be but out of all the possibilities to describe such a sneaky creature, it has to be the kindest.

But, of course, not a soul would depict Yoruichi Shihoin as a snake. The cat represents each atom of the tan woman. From her slender body, to her attitude and moods, right down to her everyday routines, there was no controversy when people wonder why she turns into a cat of all things. Imagine Soi's surprise when she found out that Yoruichi is very feline-like when it comes to affection.

_Purring, _the older woman nuzzled her little bee's cheek with her own before giving her a quick peck on the lip.

"You're really worrying about nothing, Lady Yoruichi," Soifon stated, blushing harder as the Shihoin showered small kisses on her face and head.

"That's what you say but why won't you tell me what you're doing?"

"Because it's nothing, really. But I have to go now." The captain went to disengage the hug, but was once again arrested by Yoruichi's arms.

"You're coming back tonight, right?"

"Well of course… but it's going to be late. And I'm going to have to leave early in the mor-"

"But that's Christmas!" Yoruichi interrupted, giving her girlfriend an 'are you crazy look'.

"I know but I have to do this and I'm pretty sure I will be back by noon," she reasoned, but Yoruichi have none of it.

"Noon?! But Soi!" the tan woman groaned, an annoyed look adorning her features. She absolutely despised this. Why did Soi have to go and do this… whatever she is doing now; on Christmas Eve and tomorrow on Christmas?

However, after a silent moment to clear her thoughts, she knew she was being selfish. Yoruichi knows how busy the young captain can be; commanding the Stealth Force and being the captain of Squad Two at the same time. Soifon almost never has any free-time (hell, Yoruichi had to literally drag her from her office today) and she can't help but feel some sympathy for her little bee. Soi has a very serious and important job which requires a lot of work, intelligence, and strength for the whole squad to function smoothly and properly. And was her little bee good at running a squad!

Yoruichi gave a breathy sigh before releasing Soi from her death grip. She leans down to kiss her once more; this one being on her pale forehead.

"Alright, but I'm serious; if you come back with any bruises or anything, I'm going to be pissed."

Soifon erupted into a little giggling fit, "I told you I'm not doing anything like that."

"Yeah, well… I hope not. You should get going then; the quicker you go, the faster you'll come back, right?"

"I guess that would be correct."

"Well get going then!"

And with that, Yoruichi pulled her into one last big, loving hug before letting her go. Soi awkwardly waved as she turned, still feeling the golden gaze of the goddess on her back. She shook her head, effectively clearing her thoughts as she set off into shunpo, disappearing from Yoruichi's sight in an instant.

"You better not be getting yourself into trouble…" The noble woman mumbled to no one in particular, maybe herself. Maybe she was trying to reassure herself? OF course, this happens often; when Soifon and her are separated for a period of time due to their busy schedules or some war is raging. Each of these times had a similar outcome; Yoruichi's protectiveness emerges. The Shihoin knows that her little bee can take care of herself yet she can't bring herself to not wonder what the younger woman was doing when they are apart. Was she fighting? What if she gets hurt? Even when they are together, she always walks a little closer to Soi when she catches someone looking at the captain. She often gives the wandering eyes a glare; a warning to knock it off. Yoruichi blames it on her instincts, ya know, 'protect what is yours' kind of thing.

Heaving a hefty sigh, Yoruichi brings her hands behind her head and begins to casually walk toward Kukaku's house, wherever that may be at this point.

_Well yeah there's a boring chapter for ya but it'll get better. No good writing or vocabulary in here but that'll also improve. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed (somewhat) and see you in the next chapter._

_*side note- Has anyone read When she Woke by Hillary Jordan? I just got done it and I have to tell you I am a huge SimoneXHannah fan now! 3 (is anyone in the same boat?)_

_Until next time, bye!_

_-_Huntress


	2. Chapter 2

_And of course I post the first chapter the day before midterms… sorry about that…_

_Anyway, thank you for all of the reviews, favorites and follows and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

Chapter two

"Well, well, well; look what the fat cat threw up!"

"Hey Kukaku, long time; no see, eh?" the Shihoin called back, happily entering the main room of the Shiba home before plopping down at the table where the Shiba was seated. The brash woman was in her usual scanty clothing including the wrappings in her dark, unkempt hair and her gold kiseru balanced elegantly between the fingers of her left hand. She lounged with her right, prosthetic arm resting on her raised, bent knee while the other leg lay on its side on the wooden floor. A dark, wispy stream of smoke steadily rose from the bowl of the Japanese pipe.

"I guess you are considered blessed since you are alive and well for a whole other year," Yoruichi joked, a grin finding its way to her lips as she crossed her arms.

"Ha! The way I see it, the _world_ is blessed cause I'm alive!" kukaku cackled before taking a draw from her kiseru. "So tell me, how've ya been, Yoruichi? How's that little bee of yours?"

Yoruichi sighed dreamily, "…Amazing! I'm telling you, I haven't been so content in decades."

"Well good for you. I'm just wonderin' if your being a pervert to that innocent girl, are ya?" Kukaku inquired with a teasing glint in her eyes.

The Shihoin feigned hurt, holding a clenched fist to her heart, "Wha! Me? I'm hurt and insulted that you would even think of me like that!" The two women burst into boisterous laughter before Kukaku called for somebody to get her a bottle of alcohol. Within seconds, a brutish looking man, Ganju, entered the room with two glasses and a jug of the sake that he knew his sister highly enjoyed. He placed them on the table before the two women and bolted out of the room, slightly fearful that he might earn an earful from the head Shiba if he stuck around for too long.

"But in all seriousness," Yoruichi began after pouring herself a cup, "I don't think I'm doing anything she's uncomfortable doing. We've only been dating for three months now so of course it's going to take some time for her to open up."

"Good cause otherwise there would be a problem."

"Aww how sweet! And here I thought you were a heartless alcoholic."

Kukaku downed an entire cup in one go before reaching for the bottle to refill her glass. "Hey, what can I say? A hundred years I've known that girl and I guess she grew on me."

"Wait, you knew her for a hundred years? I was under the impression that you two haven't met," Yoruichi said, slightly confused. Kukaku and Soi seemed like an unlikely pair when it came to friendship; with Kukaku's boisterous personality and the captain being stoic and proper.

"Well once upon a time, a certain noble queen made a really stupid mistake; causing an innocent girl to fall into the pits of despair. While in search of any hope that her mentor hadn't deserted her, she stumbled upon a drop-dead sexy and, might I add, intelligent fireworks expert. Alas, the young girl's world came crashing down as the rumors were true, the noble has disappeared with a disgusting slob but a somewhat odd friendship arose from the ashes of a burning heart. The end." After story time ended, Kukaku chugged down another cup of alcohol, relishing the feel of warmth traveling down her throat as she drank.

On the other hand, Yoruichi was genuinely surprised; she hadn't expected the Shiba to go all 'storyteller' on her, but she definitely didn't expect for her to bring up that sensitive topic.

"Oh…" the Shihoin mumbled, her mood quickly losing its light. Of course, she felt guilty for betraying her little bee's trust, but that was not even the half of it. When she returned to the Soul Society after Aizen's betrayal all those years ago, Yoruichi tried very hard to regain the captain's trust and friendship. However, she noticed the ominous changes that had taken place in her little bee. As she was going to confront Soi, Captain Unohana, the Mother of the Soul Society, demanded her audience immediately. There, Yoruichi got more information than she could bear. Not a single thought had ever crossed her mind that she had done _so_ much… she was why Soifon is how she is. Realization struck her with a devastating blow; especially with the intensity that Unohana was describing the whole situation.

"_Did you not realize what might have happened, Miss Shihoin? You probably didn't even give her a thought these past hundred years! Everyone in the Soul Society is fearful of her; they think she's a monster and it's your entire fault!"_

_Monster…_

"Yeah 'oh'. Well, it doesn't matter; if you screw up with her…again, I'll be there to get the rebound," Kukaku stated, before humorously posing as if she had just shot the winning basket in a championship basketball game. Yoruichi couldn't help but to laugh at her outrageous friend; knowing that she was trying to make up for bring up a sensitive subject. Reaching across the table, Yoruichi swiftly but playfully pushed the Shiba onto her back before returning to her original seat, chuckling. Kukaku rolled around on the floor, clutching her sides.

"Well that's too bad Kukaku cause' she is mine," Yoruichi declared almost possessively as she crossed her arms over her chest. Kukaku cooled off after a few seconds and pushed herself up into a sitting position again.

"Heh, almost forgot that you have that 'territorial protectiveness'," she said, using her fingers to indicate air quotes, "That's what you called it right? Anyway, what's on your mind Yoru? You seem a bit off today; usually you would have punched me through a wall if I threatened to take your girlfriend," the dark-haired woman asked, pouring herself another glass of alcohol. Tipping the bottle vertically to get every last drop, Kukaku then lifted the bottle, looked into it, and saw vacancy.

"GANJU!"

"C-coming sis!" came the reply and in like a speeding bullet came the younger Shiba with a new bottle of sake in hand. Adding a bit more to her cup, Kukaku passed the new bottle over to Yoruichi.

"Well, today is Christmas Eve and I had this perfect evening planned out an-"

"You perv, trying to get her into bed with you huh?"

"That is absolutely not my intension!" Yoruichi stuttered, a slight blush dusting her cheeks, "I merely want to show her that I appreciate her and love her. Besides it'll be our first Christmas together so I want it to be memorable. Anyway, she tells me about an hour ago that she has some 'business' to attend to and apparently she won't be back til late tonight and she has to leave early tomorrow morning!" Yoruichi explained. She couldn't help but to groan in dismay.

"Harsh," the other woman replied, placing an arm on the table in front of her.

"Yeah, and the worst part is she won't tell me what she's doing," The Shihoin sighed, resting her head down on the table.

"Ah, you're worrying too much," Kukaku encouraged, giving her friend a playful strike on the head, "Maybe she's suprising ya with something?"

"I guess that's a possibility…" Yoruichi murmured, not trying to think too hard on it.

"Or she's cheating."

Yoruichi gawked as she sat straight up, "Kukaku!"

"What? It's probable," the Shiba argued. She picked up her kiseru to light it up once more.

"Wha.. ugh! No its not!"

"Oh come on… what happened to- ahem," Kukaku said before clearing her throat and placing the back of her hand against her forehead, " 'Lady Yoruichi is an unobtainable goddess for no one should be able contain her radiance. Humanity is undeserving of her presense as is anyone under her class, including you and I, Kukaku. However, we are priviledged,' " Kukaku reverbered, trying her hardest to try and sound like a serious Soifon. After her little recitingact, Kukaku broke out into cackles.

"She seriously said that…" Yoruichi asked. Of course anyone would have been flattered at such a poetic statement, but part of Yrouichi wished that sort of talk would cease. She was no goddess. She was no one to be idolized. She didn't derserve her little bee; not one hundred years ago and not now. That's one reason why the thought of Soi leaving her was a real fright for the Shihoin.

"Yeah and what if she still thinks she isn't good enough? Since she cares so much for your well being, she'll end your relationship so that you can be free once again or to make sure your noble status is still at its peak," Kukaku explained before taking a long draw from her pipe. Exhaling, wisps of smoke exit her mouth in a coregraphed manner. Raising an eyebrow, an idea struck the brash woman as she looked over at h er now depressed looking friend.

"Heh, poor you. For all you know, Soifon could be in my bedroom as we speak huh?" Kukaku laughed at her own joke but stopped short when a gust of wind hit her face. Looking over, she sees that Yoruichi was no longer in her seat or even in the room. However, Kukaku easily pinpointed the Shihoin's location when she heard crashes and thumps from above; her room presumably. The fireworks expert heaved a huge sigh before taking another swig of sake.

Five minutes later, Yoruichi reappeared into the room and took he place at the table.

"Well? Did you find her?" Kukaku asked smartly.

"Fortunetly no but I had to search thoroughly, just in case," Yoruichi replied sarcastically.

"You trashed my room didn't you?"

"Merry Christmas…"

Kukaku chuckled, shaking her cloth covered head, "Fine my bad, princess. Now, did you come to be in my good company or to get some advice?"

"Um neith-"

"Of course, the best thing to do is to wait til she gets back and ask her to be truthful, but where's the fun in that, eh? So, just track her down, follow her, and beat the crap outta the person who took her from ya," Kukaku explained , using her hands to map out the plan on the table.

"Kukaku, I'm pretty sure she's not cheating; that's definitely not in her character. Besides, a relationship is based on trust and I trust her with my life and vice versa… I hope…"

"Hey, better to be safe than sorry, right?" Kukaku shrugged.

_She has a point, _Yoruichi thought to herself. She can't help but feel curious as to what her little bee is up to. But then again, what if Soi was just doing her job or ding something for her?

_Well, it wouldn't hurt to just observe her, right?_

"Thanks Kukaku, I think I might just do that," Yoruichi declared before downing the remains of her drink and rising to her feet. With a wave, she flashsteps out of the Shiba home and into the Soul Society to beseech her little bee.

After a moment, a thought popped up into the Shiba's head. Quickly getting up and making her way to the front door, Kukaku threw open the door and hollered out to her old friend that she knew was already miles away, "Hey you damn cat! You didn't give me my real present! Where's my alcohol?!"

…

It took hours to track her down, but around two in the morning, Yoruichi finally pinpointed her little bee's where abouts. She spent the majority of her time walking aimlessly through a snow-covered forest; one that she was not familiar with. However, Yoruichi followed the very faint trail to a small secluded cottage in a small clearing in the middle of the dense woods. The forest was presumably in one of the districts but Yoruichi thought it was a very… strange place for a home. It was a relatively petite house that tried its very best to look cozy. Vines with elaborate and exotic looking flowers traveled up the entire south wall of the house. A small chimney had smoke coming steadily out of it, indicating that a fire must be keeping the inhabitants warm on this winter night.

Yoruichi didn't dare to inch any closer to the house for she chose to watch from a distance. She sensed Soifon's spiritual pressure emitting from the little cottage and she vowed to herself that she would not leave until she sees what happens when Soi leaves. Therefore, Yoruichi climbed up a nearby tree a hundred yards away from the cottage and waited.

About twenty minutes of waiting passed by before the front door opened. Yoruichi perked up as she witnessed Soifon exit the home with an older woman behind her. The young captain turned to the unknown woman and enveloped her in a hug before incoherent words were exchanged. Yoruichi watched her wave goodbye and then leave the premise with shunpo. The Shihoin's head was running through a million thoughts at the same time.

_So its true?_

_No, what if it's just a friend?_

_She never mentioned someone like that who lives out here, though._

_Does she have to tell you everything?_

_But she's mine…_

Opting to shunpo back to Soifon's barracks before the captain gets back, Yoruichi got up and began to make her way back with a heavy heart.

…

Arriving at Soifon's barracks, Yoruichi quickly pulled off her shoes, jacket and scarf, leaving her in her black undershirt and pants. Going into the master bedroom, Yoruichi climbed into the bed and tucked herself in just as Soifon entered the home. Closing her eyes, the Shihoin listened as Soifon tinkered around in the other parts of the house before coming into the bedroom. The captain shuffled in, kicking off her shoes and shrugging off her haori. Yoruichi heard the closet doors open and then the click of the bathroom door closing. The sink ran for a minute before Soifon exited the bathroom and made her way over to the bed.

Yoruichi ensured that when she first laid herself down on the bed that her one arm was outstretched on top of the pillows and that she laid on her side. She knew that Soi would take this as an invitation and she was proven right as her little bee crawled into her arms and laid down. Soifon tucked her head into Yoruichi's neck and collarbone, allowing Yoruichi to act as if she was woken up. Yoruichi groans tiredly before nuzzling her lover's head and face with her own. She feels Soi grip the black fabric near her stomach, clutching it toward her own form like a comfort item. Purring in response, Yoruichi tightly wrapped her other arm around the captain's waist and pulling her as close as she could.

"I'm sorry I took so long… I know that you're mad about all of this," Soi mumbled sleepily into her lover's tan neck, causing the older woman to shiver at the action.

"I-it's fine. Yeah, I wanted to spend our first Christmas Eve and Christmas together but I know that duty calls sometimes. However, tomorrow, I want you to take me where you're going," Yoruichi stated, placing a swift kiss on the drowsy Soifon's forehead. The captain mumbled something incoherent before slipping into the grips of sleep.

Tucking her little bee's body into her own, Yoruichi tightened her hold on her waist. There was no way she was letting someone take away her Soifon. And tomorrow, on Christmas, she would show that.

_And that's it for chapter 2. I apologise if there's some proof problems because for some odd reason, Microsoft Word decided to not spell or grammer check the second half of this sooo… yeah._

_Anyway I hope you enjoyed and prepare for chapter 3!_

_-_Huntress


	3. Chapter 3

_At last; an update! I know it's about time right (so sorry )! Well anyway, the wait has finally ended and you will now know why (or what) has been keeping Soifon so… busy. *enter evil laughter* Also, thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews and favorite! Now without further ado, let's continue with SoG!_

Chapter 3

The nightingales just began to yield to the larks when Soifon's mental alarm clock urged her to awaken. As a captain, her body automatically adjusted to waking up at the break of dawn to attend to her duties. This morning was no different; she needed to get to where she needed to be on time, in fact maybe a little early, to ensure that today goes smoothly. Cracking open an eye, Soi waited until her vision became clearer before attempting to move her sleep-numbed body. At last, once she regained full control of her existence, the captain willed herself to get up and prepare herself for the day ahead. Yet, she found herself immobilized. Soifon gave a soft groan before searching for the reason behind her current inability to move. The answer was literally right in her face as she slowly turned her head to get a look behind her.

Wrapped around her smaller form was none other than Yoruichi. Soi couldn't help but to quickly turn her head away, her face burning pink but a small smile was present on her lips. She should have known, since this is how she usually wakes up; a goddess spooning her with one tan arm tightly holding her smaller form to the Shihoin's own body and the other arm serving as the captain's pillow. As much as Soi didn't want to leave Yoruichi's loving hold, she couldn't help but think that this is going to be a long process.

_Oh great…. Now I have to get out of her deadly embrace. Ugh I knew this would happen…_

Carefully taking the tan goddess's arm, Soifon slowly tried to unwind her arm from around her waist. Of course, it was no easy task; the still asleep Yoruichi only tightened and strengthened her arm to have her holding her little bee to her, causing the captain to strain to escape her clutches. After a few minutes of patience and timing, Soi had successfully broken out of her lover's grasp without waking her up. She gave a sigh of relief before congratulating herself; even though Yoruichi was a heavy sleeper. However, she knew she needed to act fast and leave before the Shihoin has a chance to wake up. She quickly began to do her morning routine; shower, get dressed, brush her hair and teeth, and grabbing a glass of water before gathering everything she needed.

Opening her closet, Soi dragged a large sack that was filled to the brim with its contents. Pulling the fairly heavy sack out of the closet and bedroom and finally into the living room, the young captain dropped it near the front door before heaving a sigh. She was given the day off for the holiday as was every soul reaper in Soul Society. A few years ago, Soifon would have protested about the day off; but now she had plans to use each and every free hour she could get. Of course, she had originally planned to spend this Christmas with Yoruichi; their first Christmas together. However, there was a slight change in plans. Soi knew that this whole 'not spending Christmas with her' was really annoying and depressing for her goddess but this was for the best. Some things need to be sacrificed for the greater good and Soi had nothing but the best intensions. Besides, the young captain had no idea how Yoruichi would act if she found out the truth of her late nights, early mornings and the majority of holidays; therefore, the secrecy must maintain a steady fluctuation.

But Soi couldn't help the constant guilt that weighed down on her heart each and every time she had to leave the Shihoin. It pained her to see the face of her lover sadden and frown as she leaves her presence, but she had other things to attend to. Not everything revolved around Yoruichi Shihoin anymore (only 75% of her attention was allowed on her now) and her lover needed to understand that. Besides, Soifon rather enjoyed the time she spent away. Most of the time was a learning experience while other times she is the one who teaches. It was a mysterious time that would always keep her guessing and enticing her to return as quickly as possible. She needed to go.

Making her way back to the bedroom, Soifon was able to witness a very adorable scene, causing her to hold back a giggle. Yoruichi, who was still asleep, was running a hand over and around the spot her little bee once was. Unable to find her lover, the sleeping Shihoin groaned and began to somewhat frantically search for her missing lover. A frown made its way onto the goddess's face as she felt nothing but sheets and a comforter beside her. Finally ending her suffering, Soi walked closer to the queen sized bed and silently placed her pillow in the clutches of her distressed goddess. Yoruichi instantly pulled the pillow closer, snuggling it tightly to her own body. She breathed deeply in, presumably taking in the scent of her lover before sighing dreamily and settling back into a calm state of sleep with Soi's pillow in her grasp. The captain laughed and thanked her lucky stars that she was not in that pillow's state; Yoruichi was seriously hugging that pillow with quite a bit of strength…! Taking a chance, Soifon leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her goddess's cheek.

"I'm sorry that we can't spend our first Christmas morning together. But I-"

Yoruichi snored loudly, causing Soi to flinch and crouch on the floor in fear of being caught. Peaking over the edge of the bed, the captain confirmed that the tan woman was still slumbering.

"And…there goes the moment," Soifon stated to herself. She stood once again, placed one last kiss on the Shihoin's face and whispered a soft 'I love you' to her before slowly and silently exiting the room. Soifon reached the living room and entered the corridor that leads to the kitchen. Entering the kitchen, the captain took another sack and placed a bunch of cookware into it; pans and pot of varying sizes, silverware, and plates, Tupperware, other such equipment and a vast variety of ingredients. She hoisted the now full bag over her shoulder and carried it to the front door where she placed it next to the bigger sack. Unfortunately, the smaller sacks landing was not all that quiet. The pots and pans clattered on the ground, causing the captain cringe.

_Smooth move, Soifon. Now she's definitely going to wake up!_

After waiting a good few seconds, Soifon opened her eyes to see that she was still alone in the room. Soi was in disbelief.

_No way… she's still asleep?! Geez a hollow attack wouldn't wake her up. _

Collecting all of the spilt contents of the floor, Soi repacked the small sack before picking both of the sacks up, one in each hand. Then it hit her…crap. She couldn't open the door…

_I'm such an idiot sometimes…_

Carefully dropping the sacks _again_, Soifon opened the front door, which opened with a soft _*click*. _Before she knew what was happening, Soifon only heard a loud wind-like noise and a warm feeling behind her.

_Crap…_

"Thought I couldn't tell the difference between my little bee and a pillow? Nice try though."

Soifon turned to the familiar voice to find a fully dressed for the day Yoruichi with her arms crossed over her chest. The Shihoin had her brow raised as gazed at the smaller woman who looked up at her sheepishly. The older woman smirked and shook her head before bending over to pick up the larger sack and slung it over her shoulder.

"Wait, what are you-"

"I'm helping you take all of this," she gestured to the bag over her shoulder, "to wherever you're going. Also, I distinctly remember that you promised me last night to take me to wherever you are going. So…here I am."

"What?! I never agreed to-"

"Oh yes you did! Now let's get a move on," Yoruichi stated before stepping over the threshold.

"Lady Yoruichi, I really don't think this is a… good idea," Soifon reasoned but to no avail. Yoruichi paused in the doorway. The silence that the atmosphere adopted was heavy and Soifon felt a feeling of dread enter her thoughts. Yoruichi turns toward her, her shoulders back and posture straight and proper. Slowly, but surely, a smirk found its way on her lips which made a harsh shiver travel up Soifon's spine.

Yoruichi steps toward the smaller woman before seizing her into a loving embrace, shocking the captain. What the heck?

"Merry Christmas, my little bee. Hopeful this day will be a good one, eh?" the Shihoin said confidently. She places an affectionate kiss on the top of her lover's head before withdrawing from the embrace, but still having her arm wrapped around the younger woman's waist. She leans forward slowly. Soifon catches on to Yoruichi's action and tilts her head up to meet her lips. Their lips met in an exhilarating embrace that left both women breathless. The kiss lasted a couple of seconds but it felt like a millennium for the two shunpo masters. Pulling away, they looked into each other's eyes; gold clashing with silver. Both were smiling and their eyes glinted with romance.

"Y-yeah, I hope so too."

"Good."

And with that, Soifon picked up the smaller sack filled with kitchen utensils with a sigh. Yoruichi gestured for the younger woman to go ahead of her with a jerk of her head. Soi nodded slowly before inching past Yoruichi and exiting the house. Yoruichi laughed at her little bee's behavior and shut the door behind them.

Today will be an eventful day.

….

The duo had decided to walk to their destination…wherever that may be. All Yoruichi knows is that they were walking through a snow-covered forest. Everything looked the same to her so she trusted Soifon to show her the way and not get them lost. Yoruichi had tried multiple times to get some indication of to where they were going but to no avail. Soi would always change the subject or flat out decline answering the question. However the Shihoin heiress just brushed it off and decided to ask other question; she has to find some way to pass the time, right?

"So, how much longer until we're there?"

"Not much longer" Soi responded, not taking her eyes off her current direction.

"What's in this bag?" Yoruichi inquired, hefting the giant bag higher in her shoulder. This action caused Soifon to turn to her with a baffled face.

"Don't do that! I don't want anything to break!"

"Oh, so they're things that are important?"

"Yes! Just please be careful," Soi sighed, calming down a bit before turning back to face the direction they were heading in.

Yoruichi only chuckled at her but she couldn't help but to stare at her little bee. There was no possible way that Soifon realizes how much she actually loves her. The Shihoin heiress has never been happier as she has these past three months and she considers herself fortunate to have her. This is why Yoruichi is completely perplexed since Soi believes that she shouldn't be with her because they are of different noble statures and that the she isn't good enough. Ha, if anything, Yoruichi is undeserving of Soifon. There is no doubt that the captain was definitely a better person than the former commander. Many would say that Yoruichi was the better person and that's just because she is friendlier, older, and more experienced. However, Soi had many qualities that the older woman did not grasp.

_Upholding a promise being one of them, _Yoruichi thought to herself.

Which led to another point; here they were walking to who- knows-where and for what? For Yoruichi to see what or who the hell her little was doing when not with her. Soi didn't even promise to take her; Yoruichi had to trick her into bring her. Soi was keeping a promise she didn't even make! The feeling of selfishness rose in the older woman's consciousness as she began to think about the past. Over a hundred years ago, the Goddess of Flash broke and changed the life of a very specific person and the bad thing was that she sincerely had no idea exactly how much of an impact she had made on her protégé. But later, she realized a very potent thought that constantly lingered in her subconscious; she hadn't fathomed the massive impact her little bee had made on her. Grief and longing had affected her every time her little bee crossed her mind. However, she couldn't help but feel a vast amount of pride once news about her protégé is moving up in the rank of the stealth force and squad two even though it is accompanied by regret and sorrow; she wasn't there to see her shine and grow. She wasn't there to see Soi prosper or witness the joy and relief she had when she first achieved bankai. She wasn't there stop her whenever Soi was over-exerting herself with training or carry her home and get her medical attention when she passed out from exhaustion. She wasn't there to cuddle her and calm her when she cried herself to sleep or to help her when she began to fall into depression and cutting off all interaction with people. And all of that was just the surface of the cold surface that was Soifon. After her return, Yoruichi realized after her interesting encounter with Unohana one crucial awareness;

_It's all my fault… My little bee, please don't leave me. You cannot comprehend how much I hold you dear. I'll show you how much I love you but I wouldn't be able to bear you leaving me. I promise, I'll do anything to make you happy so please…don't leave me._

Yoruichi sighed heavily, shaking her head as she thought to herself. Noticing the action, a concern look adorned the captain face as she looked to her oblivious lover. She looked at the neutral demeanor on the goddess's face as they trudge through the snowy forest in silence.

"Lady Yoruichi, I'm sorry I am putting you through this… I can tell that this is making you unhappy and I understa-"

"What is it exactly that you are putting me through, Soi?"

"This. Right now, we are supposed to be back home, celebrating our first Christmas together. But here we are; in the middle of some forest carrying giant sacks and with all honesty, I have no idea why you are here," Soi explained, trying to understand why the Shihoin was trudging through the cold snow and carrying a very heavy bag while she could be relaxing at home and sitting by the fireplace or visiting friends. She continued to walk as she looked at her lover, expecting some kind of reasoning.

"Why wouldn't I be here? For one I'm helping you carry these bags to Kami knows where and secondly, like you said it's our first Christmas together and I want to spend it with you, no matter what we are doing," Yoruichi paused looking at the young captain before continuing, "Besides, I am very curious about where you are going every time you leave my side."

"Well I guess you aren't leaving then; I just hope you are going to be alright after you find out," Soi muttered, looking down at her feet as they landed so lightly on the snow that they didn't sink into the white powder.

"Would there be… a-a reason why I would be mad about where we are going?" Yoruichi inquired, seeing if Soi would confess to her suspicions.

"W-well I'm just… concerned about how you are going to react is all."

"Hey, if everything is peachy, then I'll be fine; but if I have to kick someone to kingdom come then I will not hesitate to do so," the older woman explained with a dark tone. Soifon was aware of Yoruichi's harden stare, the frown on her brow and the determined look in those golden irises; concern grew on the captain's face as she picked up the pace. Maybe it's best to get this day over with as soon as possible.

"Come on," Soifon called softly, "let's shunpo there; we'll be there soon."

…

Twenty minutes of shunpo allowed the two women to arrive at their destination; a small cottage in the center of a round valley in the middle of a seemingly never ending forest. Yoruichi distinctly remembers this place from the previous night when she was… spy- no… "checking up" on what Soifon was doing. They walked straight up to the house and Yoruichi realized how out of shape this cottage really was. It was small, definitely; but the physical aspects of it were in poor condition. There were crack in the exterior walls and the chimney was collapsing in on itself. The door seemed to be but a giant piece of wood with a with no lock mechanism. The roof itself seemed to be made out of giant stacks of hay and sticks. But the place tried it's very best to seem cozy. The smoke in coming out of the crumbling chimney gave it a homey feel while the vines coming up the southern wall made the cottage look somewhat spectacular. However, the main thing that caught Yoruichi's eye was the abundance of flowers that are covered in snow while some are left untouched. This set off alarms in the goddess's head, doesn't everyone know that you cannot really plant things in the winter; they'll die?! But she had to say, if all of the snow wasn't freezing the plants to death, they would have made the house look a lot cuter. Maybe she'll stop by later in the spring or-

…Wait a minute!

_Yeah Yoruichi, you're going to come back to this woman stealer's house to see the flowers; are you an idiot! Speaking of idiots, it really does feel terrible that Soi's cheating on me with a seemingly extremely low class person; or jut extremely poor…._

Snapping out of her thoughts, Yoruichi noticed that Soi climbed the rickety three steps to reach the porch of the cottage, the steps creaking with each step. The floorboards groaned in protest as the captain set down her bag filled with kitchenware and ingredients before hopping off the porch and signaling for Yoruichi to do the same. The Shihoin followed suit; setting down her ginormous bag of who knows what and followed Soi to the back of the house. The two women silently made their way a good thousand feet away from the house before they came to the edge of the forest where Soifon just stood and looked at. Yoruichi awkwardly stood behind her lover, wondering what the hell they were doing.

"Soi, wha-"

"Shh! You have to be quiet!" Soi reasoned in a hushed voice, not taking her eyes off the woods surrounding them. Yoruichi gave her an apologetic look before scanning the forest. Literally, all she could see was white, trees, bushes, white, white, white, trees, white, white, more white and red- wait what!? Yoruichi tried to find the red color again but it completely disappeared!

_Where did it go? I swear I saw something…_

Soi's head snapped toward the direction were she too saw must have seen some form of movement of red. Yoruichi watched as a smirk curled on her lover's lips before she called out, "Nice try but I saw you!"

A sharp '_snap!_' came from their right; the opposite direction in which they saw the first presence. The duo looked to that direction, seeing nothing but Yoruichi caught a figure from the corner of her eye. She turned to see only nothing.

_What is going on?!_

"Soi are you-"

"Sh! Lady Yoruichi be quiet!" Soi whispered before yelling, "Come on! Are you gonna come out?"

Yoruichi took Soi's advice and piped down before scanning the surrounding area. It was actually quite frightening; every few seconds, she saw movement and various colors but each and every time she turns her head or body to get a glimpse of whatever was stalking them, it was gone. The Shihoin couldn't wrap her mind around the situation. She looked over at Soi who was smiling while she examined the snow-covered forest. What was this some kind of game? Why is she so happy?

_What the hell…_

Out of nowhere, a cacophony a battle cries rang out in the silence of a peaceful snowy morning, causing nearby flocks of birds to fly away. Then Yoruichi watched as the assailants tackled her lover to the snowy ground. The older woman went into attack mode; what was this and who was attacking her little bee? She was about to pounce and attack but noticed the squeals of joy and laughs coming from the… dog pile? Yoruichi paused,

_How many are there..? One…three… five…eight!?_

The next thing she noticed was that they varied in sizes… ages actually. They were all hugging and talking excitedly with the grinning captain as the younger woman greeted each one with bear hugs and 'Merry Christmas's'.

_Wait they're… CHILDREN?_

Yoruichi stared on at the would be fluffy scene as each child tried to get the captain's attention, telling her about what had happened since the time they last saw her. Eventually, after a good minute of conversations and hugs, Soifon finally noticed the confused Yoruichi standing three feet away. Soifon got up and cleared her voice gaining the group of children's attention.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce my girlfriend Lady Yoruichi Shihoin. Lady Yoruichi these are the children that I like to dedicate my time away from you to; Haruka, Mio, Habiki, Hotaru, Mizuki, Ryuu, Tsubaki, and little Ran."

All of the children (except for the baby, Ran, who was carried by Haruka) lied on in a straight line before smiling and greeting her with an altogether "Hi!"

"Oh uh… hi!"

_And that's it for that chapter! I tried to make it a tad longer than the rest to make up for my laziness (so sorry again. I think I surprised you huh? And no the children are of no relation to Soifon. The children aren't even related to each other (hint: they're orphans). So that's alittle insight for the next chapter. So until then Bye, Thanks for reading!_

-Huntress


	4. Chapter 4

_Ah… an update! Well here I am! Posting the fourth chapter of a S of G which is about Christmas… and here we are… in summer… I was really eager to write this chapter however I got sooooo caught up in my sports and then I had finals and then extreme writers block so I sincerely apologize. So here we go on chapter 4!_

Chapter 4

"Oh! Uh… hi…!" Yoruichi awkwardly greeted, waving a hand to the eight children. With a confused and slightly surprised look adorning her features, she smiled a toothy grin at the young ones lined up front of her. Even though the sheer amount of astonishment inside of her was great, Yoruichi couldn't help but feel delighted and jubilant rise in her heart at the sight of the children. Of course, she occasionally associated with Jinta and Ururu, but other than that, she never really came into much contact with kids before. Sincerely though, who can't resist smiling at the sight of cute kids?

_ Aww! Look how adorable! This was definitely a surprise though… I didn't really expect kids to be the culprit in this case but-_

"Wow! You are pretty," said one of the children, a young girl, said. By the introduction Soifon had graciously yet quickly given her, Yoruichi concluded that her name was Mio.

The Shihoin's cheeks colored a little at the compliment and her smile –if possible- grew bigger, "Aw thanks! But I must say, I can tell you will be very beautiful yourself once you grow up, cutie."

Mio clutched her stuffed toy - a black cat - tighter in her arms as she blushed and looked away from the tall women shyly and buried her face into the captain's leg. Yoruichi chuckled at the reaction before stealing a secretory glance to her lover who had placed a comforting hand on the small girl's head as she smiled softly down at her. Before the older woman could about to comment her girlfriend's looks but was stopped by another small voice.

"Is it true that you turn into a kitty?" little Ryuu inquired, his unique eye color bearing into Yoruichi's own. His posture and voice tone resembled that of a noble with his head high, his shoulders back and his little arms crossed over his chest. Yoruichi instantly thought about the Sixth division captain when it came to personality.

"Why yes I do; a black one. I can even talk in it! Maybe I'll show you guys sometime?" Yoruichi responded, kindly smiling as she squatted down, getting to the young boy's height. Ryuu didn't reply, he just continued to stare back at the new woman with a curious yet judgmental look adorning his features. The Shihoin began to lose her train of thought as she caught sight of the young boy's eyes. She tilted her head as she gazes into the kid's eyes; bright emerald. It was quite extraordinary!

As he felt the scrutiny of the stranger's gaze lingering uncomfortably on his eyes, Ryuu frowned and ran behind Soifon. He hid in her haori for a few seconds before he slowly peeked out, trying to see if the new woman was still watching him. Yoruichi on the other hand immediately felt guilty for sending the little guy scurrying after being a bit rude by staring at him. She gave him an apologetic look before standing.

_Great job, Yoruichi! You're really knocking the whole' friendly atmosphere' out of the park! Note to self; Apologize to the cute little bo-_

A light tug on her jacket tore Yoruichi from her thoughts. Casting a soft look down, she saw a small girl of four with her braided crimson hair over one shoulder. The girl wore a sweet smile on her lips, one of which Yoruichi reciprocated.

"Hello there; what's your name?"

"Mizuki…"

"That's a wonderful name. Now tell me, do you braid your hair yourself?" Yoruichi inquired, trying her best to be as friendly as humanly (shinigamily?) possible. The little girl nods her head proudly as she shyly fiddles with end of her shining hair. The woman giggles as she responds, "Great! Then you have to braid my hair later, alright?"

Mizuki nods excitedly as she scampers back to the oldest girl, Haruka, and taking her unoccupied hand. Yoruichi's smiling gaze never left the younger girl's figure as she watched her run off and meet the older girl. Gold met hazel as she made eye contact with the oldest girl of the eight children. The Shihoin estimated that Haruka had to be at least sixteen years old yet had to be a good inch shorter than Soifon. The young girl's straight, shining, and sandy locks fell a few centimeters below her shoulders and were parted to one side. The teen who was now holding a little baby and a small hand of the red-headed girl gave the older woman a polite nod and smile before walking over to the captain.

Soi had been watching the interactions of Yoruichi and the kids and couldn't help but think that everything was going smoothly. It was such a relief as well since she had no indication of how her lover would react when she found out that she has been using all of her free time to come and see the eight children that she adored.

Haruka snapped the captain out of her thoughts as stopped next to her.

"I think we should head back to house; everyone's pretty excited to show you what Santa gave them."

"Speaking of which," Soifon started with a mischievous smirk. She turned to the rest of the younger audience, noticing Habiki, Hotaru, and Tsubaki climbing all over a giggling Yoruichi and continued, "On my way over here, I recognized the sound of sleigh bells and considered the fact that he revisited the house; but I could be wrooong…" the captain ended her little speech with a 'completely innocent' smirk and the crossing of her arms.

Catching the bait in an instant, all of the children perked up with wide and slightly incredulous eyes. Then the moment of silence was broken with the incoherent cacophony of multiple young children's babbling. Three of the younger children began to push Soi in the direction of the house, showing the extreme zeal they all possessed to get back to the house to see if the captain's accusation was correct. The giddiness of all of the kids affected the atmosphere as it was filled with happiness and glee as the excitement level rose by the second. Giggling, the captain had to sweetly urge the three pushing children to stop. Taking Mio and Ryuu by the hand, she tilted her head to Yoruichi, indicating to follow her back to the house. Yoruichi nods before starting to follow her lover but was stopped by two tugs on her hands. Looking down, Yoruichi finds three sets of differing eyes upon her. Tsubaki, a small little girl, lifted her small hands up to the taller woman, silently asking to be picked up.

Unable to resist the cuteness seeping from the little girl, Yoruichi picked her up and placed her on her shoulders. The other two children, Habiki and Hotaru; the twins, each grabbed a free hand and began to catchup to the captain and teen ahead of them. Once they caught up, the two shunpo masters shared a smile before engaging in small talk with the children; watching in amusement as Tsubaki squealed in delight as Yoruichi ran with her on her shoulders. Of course she was cautious about the situation and carefully slowed down as she earned a concerning and warning glare from the young captain.

Before they knew it, the ten people found themselves back in the circular, snow-covered clearing with the old, rickety shack in the very center. Finding that they were literally meters away from their home, the children seemed to barely have the ability to contain themselves as some ran off in a blink of an eye to end their eagerness.

Upon setting her eyesight on the porch, Yoruichi couldn't help but notice the complete absence of two certain giant sacks.

_Where did they go? I'm sure we left them on the porch?_

"Hey Soi, I think we got r-"

"REALLY lucky that we came at such a great time to watch everyone open more presents…" the captain interrupted and finished for the taller woman as she gave her an all-knowing glare.

"Oh… ye-yeah! That's right, little bee!" Yoruichi responded, catching the hint. The duo and the few children who were a bit more patient ascended the couple stairs and reached the porch before approaching the front door. Soifon gripped the door handle and opened the door for them to enter before they all crossed through the threshold and entered the small cabin. Upon entering, the rest of the children fled into the room. The Shihoin noticed that the room must be the living room where a Christmas tree, one that looks as if it were cut down from the surrounding forest, stood on one side with hand-made ornaments covering it. The ornaments varied in complexity, color, and size; indicating that each decoration was made by different people. Popcorn strings carefully wrap around the tree, from top to bottom. To finish off the true feeling of a true family Christmas tree, an angel topper sat at the very top of the Christmas tree. The angel's golden halo shines brightly above her head as her head is forever bowed with her hands folded in prayer.

Surrounding the base of the tree was a literal sea of brightly colored and meticulously wrapped gifts of various different sizes. There were so many! The floorboards of the living room were completely covered by the extravagant piles of gifts that it was almost impossible to move freely through the room if it hadn't been for the designated walk spaces Amongst the 'Christmas present Ocean' were the children, ripping through the presents with their names on them. Wrapping paper flew through the air and landed in disarray all over the floor to form mountains. All of the children were having the time of their lives as they shredded the paper from their packages and reveling in the contents before moving on to the next present.

Soifon and Yoruichi were left alone to stand near the door as the children opened their presents. Yoruichi couldn't help but feel the emotions of the kids enjoying their Christmas morning. She felt every ounce of the giddiness and happiness as every child opened up a new present and grinned as she saw the joyous smiles on their faces.

"So the mystery bag had all of this?" Yoruichi whispered, leaning down to ensure no one else could hear.

"Yup" Soifon replied in what seemed like a daze; too focused on the ordeal before them.

"Aw, that's so sweet, Soi! Why the hell didn't you tell me about any of this; I could of helped you!?" she responded, wrapping an arm around her lover's waist.

"I'll explain later…"

"Okay fine but where did all of the cooking supplies g-"

"Soifon!"

Yoruichi was interrupted by a gruff yet young sounding voice that had a hint of an accent on it that originated from the kitchen. Both women turned toward the entrance to the kitchen to see a tall woman emerge and enter the living room. The woman was young - Yoruichi estimated that she was around the same age as herself - lean and had a muscle build that complemented her body structure. Her dark brown, almost black locks were cut pretty short, the longest of the strands being just a few centimeters below her ears and had the tousled, 'I just fell out of bed' look. She wore a black tank top and blue holiday-themed pajama pants with reindeers and snowmen on them.

"Well everyone, look who finally got out of bed," Soifon laughed as she made her way through the sea of wrapping paper and gifts to greet the new woman.

"I'll have you know that I was making preparations for dinner!" the woman responded with a laugh.

"Not five minutes ago you weren't!" Mizuki said from her spot on the floor as she tore through her next present.

The two women laughed and embraced warmly before exchanging Christmas greetings. Some of the children took a few seconds break from their festivities to give the woman a 'good morning' and/or a 'Merry Christmas'. Yoruichi, on the other side of the room, wasn't too fond of the embrace the two women had shared. Golden irises glared at the stranger as she became more and more aware of how friendly her lover and the short-haired women were.

"Setsuko-mama look! Santa came back and gave us lots more presents and Soi-mama's here!" Mio exclaimed in delight, showing off her newest stuffed toy- a white kitty cat- to the newcomer.

"Ah, did he now?" Setsuko replied with a grin, "I must have missed him, princess. And didn't I say that Soi would be coming to spend the day with us?"

Haruka giggled. "Yes but how long did you plan on sleeping?" she asked from her spot on the floor with little Ran in one arm who was playing with a new baby toy and a red wrapped present with a gold bow in the other.

"To be honest, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I guess I was so excited and wanted to see if I could see Santa."

_You didn't get a lot of sleep last night because my girlfriend was here keeping you company… _Yoruichi thought as Soifon grabbed Setsuko's hand and dragged her across the room to where she stood.

"Well did you see him?!" Little Ryuu asked before picking up his new book and skimming through it.

"Of course I didn't, you silly lad!" Setsuko chuckled, giving the boy a pat on the head before winking to the captain and continued their trek across the room.

The woman looked up and noticed a newcomer in her household. At this time, gold clashed with green in a fiery battle as the two taller women finally lock eyes. Setsuko's eyes widened as she saw the threatening glare directed towards her and Yoruichi couldn't help but to smirk at this reaction. The cat-like woman registered in her mind that the woman beside the captain was indeed the woman she saw with her lover the last night. The one who hugged her.

_That's right._

"Yoruichi this is my good friend Setsuko; she owns this place, operates it on her own, and takes care of all the children," Soifon said factually, officially introducing the two women to each other. "Setsuko this is Lady Yoruichi Shihoin; she's my…"

"Girlfriend," Yoruichi finished for her firmly, not removing here hard gaze from the other tall woman.

"Ah, yes, Soi talks about you quite a lot! It's a pleasure to meet you, Yoruichi," Setsuko said with a smile before extending a welcoming hand to the Shihoin. Not wanting to come off as a jerk, Yoruichi pushed her pride aside and took the hand and they shared a formal handshake.

"Yes it's nice to meet you too."

Soifon inwardly sighed as she saw that glint in Yoruichi eyes and that smirk on her lips. In her mind she knew that when her lover would meet her friend, it would be an all-out competition of pride and stature for both of the women possessed similar and strong personality traits. This, of course, would lead to a series of games of the mind that would ultimately turn into full on contests. As she witnessed the whole ordeal of their meeting, Soifon new this was going to be a long day.

Soifon sighed before turning to the children, who sat in a sea of wrapping paper and toys.

"So, who's ready to play outside?"

_Yeah….so again I'm really sorry about the late update! And I know this was a very short chapter but I need to go brainstorm and see how this story could potentially end! I have the big story all planned out and I want to start it ASAP. I may also post other stories about other pairings such as bumbleby 3 and whiterose from RWBY or some others so look out for those! I hope you enjoyed this installment of SofG! Until we meet again, bye!_

-Huntress


End file.
